Seer
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: Being a seer, Kagami has had to live with the fact that people will die. Its how life works. So why wasn't he able to let this person die? Why wasn't he able to let Kise die when he foresaw his death? AU.


Seer

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Kise Ryouta

Rating: T

Warnings: Kise/Kagami or Kagami/Kise. It's just barely shounen-ai. Non-regular-human Kagami.

Summary: Being a seer, Kagami has had to live with the fact that people will die. Its how life works. So why wasn't he able to let this person die? Why wasn't he able to let Kise die when he foresaw his death? AU.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

His death wasn't gory and it wasn't done by the hands of time, disease, or by a murderer. It would happen because of an overworked middle aged man. Kise Ryouta was doomed to die because of a sleep deprived trucker. The man would run a light or two before dozing lightly and Kise would be running on the side walk. The sidewalk that the truck would run into. And Kagami saw the death, every single second of it. Kise wouldn't die an immediate death like those before him, Kise would bleed out on the pavement as the trucker panics and calls the ambulance.

So why is Kagami spending so much time contemplating Kise's death? It wouldn't be the first death that Kagami would view, heck it wouldn't even be the first time Kagami foretold the death of someone close to him.

Perhaps there was a logical explanation on why Kagami was trailing after the jogging Kise on a Sunday morning. Watching as a car zoomed by, Kagami tensed as a truck passed him and Kise by.

"Happen already" Kagami whispered to himself as he tensed up again as another truck passed Kise by. Never before had Kagami wanted something to happen as much as he did. Never before was Kagami seriously going to attempt to challenge death.

Kagami knew that if Kise was saved, an equivalent price would have to pay. His grandmother always said that death does not like being cheated, so if Kagami was successful then Kagami would more than likely die in Kise's place. And for some reason, Kagami was okay with that. Besides, watching so many people die before Kise, Kagami just wanted everything to end. To know the future is one thing, to be unable to change the bleak future is something else.

Another truck went by and Kise stopped to tie his shoes.

Kagami's eyes widen at the familiar action. Looking back at the road, Kagami crept closer to where Kise crouched.

"Hey" Kagami gave a small smile as Kise startled and turned his head around quickly.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise cheered as he casted a bright to Kagami, "I didn't see you there!"

Kagami turned back to the road, seeing an upcoming truck swerving Kagami forced Kise to quickly stand up.

"Huh?!" Kise stood quickly and tried to yank his arm out of Kagami's tight grip "Kagamicchi?" he asked and the truck was upon the two.

Shoving Kise quickly out of the way, Kagami dove behind the blonde as the truck slammed into the building behind them.

Sensing immediate danger, Kagami had another vision about Kise's death. Dragging the panicking blonde up, Kagami swung the blonde and himself to the side as a piece of building fell onto the place where the duo originally stood.

"What?!" Kise yelped as Kagami manhandled him again.

Out on the street, Kagami looked both ways before he dragged the blonde to the other side of the road. Looking back, Kagami watched as the truck caught on fire and a flaming figure start to scream. Having another vision, Kagami paled and gripped Kise's wrist before starting to sprint down the road.

"Kagamicchi!?" Kise yelped as he tried to pull out of Kagami's grip, "why are we running?! We need to go back and help him!" he shouted.

Kagami didn't bother to look back as he responded. "No the truck is about to explode and you would have died if you stayed there any longer".

Kise looked at Kagami in alarm, "then we need to save that man! He was on fire and if we go back now we c-"

Kagami looked back this time as he saw another vision of Kise's death. Sighing, Kagami stopped there run but kept a hand on Kise's wrist. "No" Kagami looked back as ambulances passed the two, "you would have died by a pipe going through your stomach" Kise paled.

"How could you know that?" he screamed at Kagami, trying to dislodge the hand on his wrist. "We could have saved that man! He could have a family!" he cried as he tried to pull Kagami towards the accident.

Kagami stood still and resisted the pull of the other, "don't you have family that would miss you?" he asked and Kise stopped struggling, "nothing would have come of your death" he glared at the shaking blonde, "your death would be meaningless" Kise released a small sob.

"You can't know" he sniffed as he desperately looked a Kagami.

"Yes I can!" Kagami growled, his face pinched in pain, "I saw what would happen if you died and if that man died! His death had more meaning!" Kagami shouted at the blonde.

"WHY!?" Kise cried loudly as an ambulance pulled away. "You can't judge a person's worth!"

Kagami gritted his teeth before releasing Kise's wrist. "His death would have prevented future deaths of those like him!" Kagami shouted back. Kise fell to the ground, sobbing. "Listen" Kagami knelt down next to the blonde, "the only thing your death would have caused would be a nice paycheck to your family and agents" Kagami awkwardly patted Kise's back.

"No far" Kise sniffed as he looked up at Kagami.

Kagami snorted, "Well take it up with death".

Kise gave a small barking laugh as he wiped his checks. "I'll do that the next time I see it" Kise grinned shakily.

"Yeah, you do that" Kagami grinned at the blonde before standing up and holding out a hand.

Taking the hand, Kise was helped off the ground. "So how did Kagamicchi know about the truck?" he tilted his head, "does Kagamicchi follow Oha Asa?"

Kagami laughed, "No, I just had a vision" he smiled as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you able to see the future?"

Kagami just smiled before turning away from the blonde and walking in the direction of the nearest Maji burger.

"Not anymore" he whispered to himself before smiling broadly, "keep up Kise!" Kagami turned to face Kise before breaking into a run

"Wait Kagamicchi!"

/

**A/N:**

**I own up to all mistakes made! This story is short and I am so sorry for that. This just did not want to be written and the GOMs were unwilling to help me out with their unexpected visits. **

**Kise is the hardest GOM to write sometimes. He is OOC in this but I can't find it in me to actually care. Whatever, I got this story done so onto the next! **

**This is the sixth installment of the not-so-normal!Kagami series. Up next is with Ogiwara and Kagami. Key word for this one is 'oranges'. So far in the not-so-normal!Kagami series:**

**1\. Siyokoy (merman!Kagami)**

**2\. Frog Prince (frog!Kagami)**

**3\. Wakwak (winged!Kagami)**

**4\. Medium (medium!Kagami)**

**5\. Bakeneko (neko!Kagami)**

**6\. Seer (seer!Kagami)**

**Alert! I am offering to do a creature/non-human one-shot about any characters that you guys want during October. Yuki-chan already suggested werewolves and Takao, Kasamatsu, and Kagami. **


End file.
